There is no 'I' in Team
by MRS.CULLEN1122
Summary: When Mr. Schuester finds out that Rachel sent Sunshine to a crack house, he is not happy and wants to teach her that the whole world doesn't revolve around her. This contains SPANKING don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**ELLO EVERYONE SO THIS IS A GLEE RACHEL AND MR SCHUE SPANKING FANFIC. SET DURING THE OPENING OF SEASON 2 WHERE RACHEL SENDS SUNSHINE TO A CRACK HOUSE BCUZ SHE FEELS THREATENED BY HER TALENT. UNFORTUNATELY MY EVIL TWIN SISTER DELETED ALL MY GLEE EPISODES SO I'M SORRY IF ITS OUT OF ORDER. THIS CONTAINS SPANKING DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

Rachel's POV

"You sent Sunshine to a crack house?" Mr. Schuester bellowed. I glanced over at the traitors, Mike Chang and Tina. I couldn't believe they had told him. They swiftly exited the Glee rehearsal room giving us privacy as the soon to come yelling would start again.

"It really wasn't all that bad. I mean she survived." I murmured, hoping to ease the tension.

"Rachel, do you realize what you have done? Now instead of Sunshine working with us she got signed to Vocal adrenaline. I can't believe that you would do something so selfish_"

"I didn't want any new people joining in and ruining our family. I just wanted us to stay the same." I admitted, leaving out the tiny part that I was jealous of the girl.

"You mean to say that you wanted her gone so you could keep your solo's as the lead. Well I'm sorry to break this to you Rachel but sooner or later you have to learn that everything is not about you." He seethed. I narrowed my eyes at him. He always seemed that he wanted to chop down my dreams. I don't know what I was thinking when I had that crush on him.

"I don't care what you have to say Mr Schue." I replied stiffly before walking away.

"Rachel Berry this conversation is not finished!" He yelled trailing after me. "School is over Mr Schue!" I pointed out, glancing at the clock.

"Yes it is Rachel, I'm well aware of that. But you have a detention so sit down." He ordered. I glanced at him, fighting the urge to laugh.

"Excuse me...This is Glee club an after school class where we sing and dance. How the hell can I get a detention for doing nothing?" I asked. Mr Shcue remained silent not finding my humor funny. "On the contrary Rachel you have done something. You behaved inappropriately today. Getting rid of another team mate so you can feel good about yourself is not okay. We are a team here Rachel, and today you didn't act like you belonged to one. So yes, you have a detention and you will be punished for what you have done. There is no 'I' in team Rachel and you desperately need to learn that."

"Well i'm leaving." I stated nonchalantly after his speech was done, School was over and I sure as hell wasn't going to miss my bus forcing me walk home just so Mr. Schue could yell at me.

"Sit down." He yelled, pointing toward the chair near his desk, I sighed and did so reluctantly not wanting to upset the teacher any further for fear that he would give away a leading solo to Quinn or Santana next week just to upset me.

"Rachel, you where jealous about Sunshine's talent and so you sent her away so you wouldn't have to worry about having any competition. You thought only about yourself and what you wanted. The Glee club needed her to become a member but you decided to scare her off, thinking only about your best interest. Your selfishness is going to stop right now Rachel. What you did was wrong and your going to be punished for you actions."

"Yeah I know it's called a detention. I sit here and do nothing. I get it." I replied getting out my English homework to do. I might as well do something useful while I'm stuck here.

"No Rachel. That's not what I meant. I'm going to spank you." He replied. I looked up at him in horror, praying that I had misheard him.

"N-No Mr Schue you can't be serious! You can't spank me I'm_"

"The school has permitted the use of corporal punishment and believe me Rachel I have thought about spanking you way too many times to count but now you have gone too far. So yes I will be spanking you whether you believe that you deserve one or not."

"Please don't." I begged. I had never gotten a spanking by a teacher before and from what I heard it was not pleasant. "I'll talk to Sunshine maybe she'll consider joining us. Just please don't spank me." I plead, never before was I so scared of Mr. Schue until now.

"Lean across the desk Rachel." He replied, ignoring my comment. My eyes widened in shock. He couldn't be serious! Without me Glee club would be nothing and here I was wasting my time with this club and this is how Mr Schue repays me?

"No I did nothing wrong!" I debated angrily, my face fuming in anger.

"Stop behaving like a brat Rachel and just accept you punishment or do I have to tell Figgins that your being difficult and refusing to agree? Because then we could call you Father's and tell them about your refusal to accept your spanking. Witch one will it be Rachel?" He asked impatiently.

"Fine." I snapped. "You can spank me." I murmured softly, knowing that I couldn't afford to get in trouble with my Dads. They had gotten me tickets to see _The Phantom of the opera_ in New York this weekend and I couldn't risk jeopardizing that opportunity. How bad could Mr Schuster's spanking be anyway?

"I wasn't asking for your consent Rachel, but I'm glad we won't have to draw this out any longer." He replied while motioning for me to go over towards the desk. I sucked in a sharp breath and told myself to stay strong.

In the Broadway play _Spring Awakening _the lead character Wendla got spanked by her Co star. If the actor who played her could put up with that show after show then I could do surely do it too.

I slowly made my way over to the desk and leaned over, resting my palms on the soft wood as they clenched in anticipation. I shut my eyes and waited for my punishment to begin.

**SOO THIS IS CHAPTER ONE, I KNOW IT'S INCREDIBLY SHORT I'M SORRY BUT IF YOU REVIEW THEN CHAPTER 2 WILL BE UP REALLY SOON I PROMISE SO IF U WANNA READ MORE THAN ALL YOU GOT TO DO IS REVIEW, COME ON I KNOW YOU WANT TOO! LOL PLZ TELL ME WAT U THINK ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS THE SECOND CHAP YAAY SRRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE, I BLAME MIDTERMS ANYWAY THIS CONTAINS SPANKING IF YOU DNT LIKE THEN DON'T READ. I CANNOT WAIT TILL GLEE COMES BACK ON YAAAAAY AND MY SIS TOLD ME THER'RE GUNNA DO A M.J EPISODE. I CNT WAIT TO SEE THAT LOL I ACTUALLY CNT WAIT TO SEE MR. SCHUE, PUCK, FINN WHY ARE THE GLEE GUYS SO HOT? LOL PLZ R&R**

Rachel's Pov

A sharp swat landed onto my backside and I yelped out at the sudden impact. It stung a little but I was more humiliated than in pain. Here I was getting spanked by my Spanish/Glee teacher. Could there be anything more embarrassing?

"Rachel I am appalled by your behavior today. You could have gotten Sunshine hurt by sending her to a crack house and the sad part is that you couldn't even care less!" He lectured, never stopping once in the punishment.

I winced as the spanking continued but held back the tears. I wouldn't cry in front of Mr. Schuester. As if I wasn't being humiliated enough, at least I could save some bit of my dignity by accepting this horrendous punishment without letting him know that I was in pain.

"Your attitude is also one of the many reasons why your receiving this spanking. I'm sure that you realize that your not one of the most well liked member in the club and I can't help but think that your attitude has something to do with that." Mr Shue mused.

I bit down on my lip to prevent to numerous thing I was acheing to say back to Mr schue but I remained silent knowing that it was the smart thing to do.

"I really cannot believe that you would do something so mean. You've had your moments Rachel but what you did today was not like you. I know that your better than this and so why you would do something so evil is beyond me."

_Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry Rachel Dammit_! I yelled to myself as I felt the moisture begin to prickle throughout my eyelids. The spanking had _hurt_! I always considered Mr Schuster to be an easy lenient teacher but now after today I know that I would always make sure to be on my best behavior when entering his class from now on.

I never again wanted to endure this torturous punishment ever again in my life.

"Sunshine had every right to join this club, you were just upset and jealous with the lack of attention that you were receiving. You where jealous of her talent and so you decided to get rid of her. Am I right?" He asked. I gritted my teeth in anger and let out a strangled yes.

"I-I'm s-sorry I promise I won't do something ever like that again." I yelled, sobbing uncontrollably, clinging onto the edge of the desk for dear life. The pain radiating from my backside was excruciating.

But Mr Schuster continued on with the punishment, ignoring my plea.

"Your right. I can assure you that you won't do something so mean again, because if you do then you will find yourself in this same very position. And I promise that I will not go easy on you like I am now. You need to understand the consequences of your actions Rachel. You are spoiled and have no disregard for other peoples feeling except for yourself."

He continued on with the spanking, as agonizing blows were delivered to my abused backside. I sniffled and sobbed unable to conceal the pain.

"Your attitude seriously has to change. I am through with your bratty behavior and self centeredness. Everything is not about you Rachel and just to add onto your punishment for the next whole week you will do nothing but sway in the backround and the leading solo's will go to Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and the rest of the other girls. You are not the star of this Glee club no matter what you think."

I started crying harder than before, giving away my lead parts where way more painfull then the actuall spanking.

"If you ever do something so cruel again believe me I won't hesitate to give you a spanking again. I desperately hope that your lesson was well learned Rachel." He responded before stopping the punishment.

Although my crying and sobbing did not stop. This hurt far more than the spanking that Jesse or Puck had ever given me. After a few moments I quickly composed myself and swiped away the tears that ran down my face.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Rachel." Mr Schuster said quietly. His voice sounding sincere and he actually looked sad as he gazed at me with a pitiful expression on his face. I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what I was about to say. "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't of run off Sunshine and I know what I did was wrong. I deserved my punishment." I admitted.

He glared at me slyly, fighting the urge to laugh. "You're only apologizing so you won't have to be stuck in the back round in Glee rehearsal for the whole week." He stated immediately, not fooled one bit.

A slow smile creeped up on my face. "Your right...But Mr Schuster it's so not fair for you to_"

"Goodbye Rachel." He replied, grabbing his jacket and putting it on while turning off the light in the chorus room. I sighed and stormed out the room.

As if it wasn't punishment enough that my leading solo's were being taken away from me, I also wouldn't be able to sit comfortably for a long long time to come.

**AND SO THAT IS THE END... PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, I GET IT. THIS CHAPTER TOTALLY SUCKED, I'M NOT THAT HAPPY WITH IT MYSELF. BUT IF YOU DID LIKE IT EVEN A LITTLE THEN PLZ PLZ PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW! SORRY FOR THE NON FLUFFY ENDING, IT DID SEEM LIKE IT WOULD BE A LIL INAPPROPRIATE SEEING AS MR. SCHUE IS A TEACH. AND JUST REMEMBER THAT RACHEL IS VERY DRAMATIC SO PLZ DON'T THINK THAT HE WAS GOING TOO HARD ON HER ANYWAY PLZ REVIEW YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**


End file.
